Human creativity is a skill innate to people that may be harnessed to perform tasks, such as imagining ideas, creating literary and artistic works, solving problems, completing tasks, and inventing new items. Therefore, assessment of human creativity is important to a wide variety of entities, including employers, who may be concerned with the abilities and performance of employees. Further development of human creativity is largely important to the well-being and enhancement of each person, as well as collective groups of people.
In order to assess and develop human creativity, traditional methods view the processes and abilities associated with the creative process in order to understand and enhance a person's creativity. Research focusing on assessment and development of human creativity includes psychoanalytical, cognitive, social-personality, psychometric, and pragmatic approaches. When utilizing psychometric and pragmatic approaches to measure human creativity, various characteristics may be analyzed and scored. Further, such responses may be concerned with both verbal and non-verbal responses to tests that analyze these characteristics. However, traditional testing is done through pen/pencil formats and is discretionary with respect to analysis of user response to test items. Thus, the tests are difficult to administer at a larger scale and the evaluation of such test responses remain subjective to the scorer.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.